


I'd rather die young

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Crows Zero (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Fighting Kink, Friendship, Kind of self insert?, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Plot/Plotless, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character Bella Swan, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Reincarnation, Trans Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Contrary to her, Isabella Swan died at fifteen years old after falling and hitting her head, dying at a hospital on Phoenix, Arizona with no one to see it happen.At the same time Peach was 'born' on her body.
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Takiya Genji
Kudos: 4





	1. Ha! laughing at Death's face.

Being punched in the face did in fact hurt like a bitch, even if a certain numbness grew on the place after a while.

Some days Peach really wondered what she was doing at midnight getting beaten to death by an even crazier guy than her in a basketball court.

She decided to blame this time into the absolutely not good morning she had while trying to get out of her house after her mother had found her changing her leg bandages after they got rendered totally useless by the dirt and the blood from the day before. She hadn't even been able to eat a bit before she had to jump from the three story house and then get on with bicycling until she got to Suzuran.

It totally didn't help that she had an altercation with Tokaji after she lost her temper and totally didn't help when she kept getting distracted through the day.

Going back to the main topic, getting repeatedly harshly slammed against the concrete until her mind got so fuzzy and her eyes were probably crying red tears wasn't helping.

She fought back with the little strength she had left, the others were in a worrying shape and she was pretty sure one of the boys wasn't moving or breathing or alive for that matter. And well, some sacrifices were to be made, if she had to die bringing down the sexy and beautiful albeit manic and crazy boy, then so be it.

It was satisfactory seeing the boy go face down when she pulled his hair so hard she was sure some strands were left in her bloodied hand.

That didn't last much because the next second she herself fell at a side, hitting another body at the side with her head.

She wasn't sure if the 'Call an ambulance!' or the 'Stop! Is enough! Were real, because either way her consciousness faded.

..

When Peach woke up her entire family was there, looking insistently at the bed.

Her first thought was 'I'm Fucked' and the first thing that got out of her mouth was. "I'm fine." 

Her mother slapped her across her relatively healthy right cheek, it stung and some tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, she blinked the tears away, this wasn't at all hurtful, hell, she had taken a beating so bad yesterday that she swore she could see the light, a slap was nothing.

Her father thankfully pulled her histeric mother away and her younger and older sibling stayed in the room awkwardly, only then she saw the time.

"Oh no!" 

Disconnecting the serum and the other cables attached to her body was easy but it was too slow. She got out of the hospital bed and looked for her something to put on, when she found nothing in the room she turned to look at her siblings and a scheming look crossed her eyes.

After securing her new clothes, Peach ran away from the hospital, avoiding her parents and leaving her unconscious siblings at the room, while she stole a bicycle from a passerby in order to get to Suzuran.

She was lucky to get there in time to catch up with the guys, she would have killed herself if she let Genji-sama get hurt on her watch or his honour for that matter. She knew very well that Genji-sama had a beautiful heart and that he didn't want to see his friends get seriously hurt in the fight, probably after getting a wake up call in the shape of his father having quality time with Death for a bit.

Makise patted her back, his strength almost made her fall, she was quick to adjust and kept running to reach Housen. 

It didn't take much time before they could see Genji-sama being surrounded by lots of baldies, her heart stopped at the sight and she was sure that Izaki had gasped. They holded hands tightly, their hearts beating violently and ther minds swirling with only the thought of protecting Genji-sama.

Ignoring her injuries and the buzzing that didn't stop sounding in her ears was easy for her, the only thing she had in mind was Genji, protecting Genji-sama and getting a nice dose of enough painkillers to kill a horse, maybe a few drinks and a nice night of sleep.

A few seconds passed before the scene of Genji fighting stopped and in turn Serizawa took the lead of their group, shouting a very true statement.

"Who said you could mess with our leader?"

The growls and shouts of agreement sounded strongly through the school yard, and finally they surrounded Genji-sama, letting the others know he wasn't alone.

Genji growled his battlecry, making all hell break loose.

Peach stuck close to him, getting him free when more than five bald Housen guys surrounded him, beating everybody in her way to the roof and complete beating the shit out everyone.

The battle to the roof was exciting and full of blood, she could feel her clothes getting wet and sticky from all the blood that splashed on them, she wasn't sure if it was her blood mixed with others or if it was just other's. 

She got worried with getting back to Genji when they got separated and fought her way back to him, she stayed two floors down to ensure that no one got to Genji from there trusting Izaki in the floor before the roof to do the same, she kicked and punched and from time to time she threw her whole body around to fight.

Ten or maybe twenty minutes later she heard the happy shouts coming from the superior floors, and she knew that Genji had won.

A small smile grew on her lips and she dropped on her knees to the ground, exhausted.

....

The day that their certification came she couldn't attend, she was too weak and her body didn't respond to her in the way that it should. Her family was worried, the doctors could not identify the cause, it was not her brain, nor her heart, her body just gave up.

That same night a letter was sent out of the house with an attached invitation to her funeral rites.

At eighteen years old, Sawai Akina, better know as Peach, died on her bedroom without any aparent cause but her body giving up.

A day later her funeral was held and all of her friends and former enemies showed up in respect.

....

Contrary to her, Isabella Swan died at fifteen years old after falling and hitting her head, dying at a hospital on Phoenix, Arizona with no one to see it happen.

At the same time Peach was 'born' on her body.


	2. Ha! Laughing at herself

2002, September 13th

Arizona

The first thing Peach did after waking up was pretty much obvious.

Get the hell out from wherever she was and go somewhere, so she could figure what happened. She investigated the room and found some clothes that she wore as quickly as she could and finally tidied her appearance a bit, before going out of the room and pretending to be weeping, lowering her head as she walked past the doctors and numerous people in the hospital corridor, she got into the lift and pressed the first floor, hiding her face while still pretending to cry.

It didn't take long for the lift to get to the destination nor for her to get out of the metallic box and hurriedly walk out of the hospital. Not knowing what to do she simply started to walk, her body moved in a fixed direction, externally her face was relaxed maybe a bit cheerful but internally Peach was panicking in a corner of her mind.

'How did I end here? Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? Ahhhhhhh! If Genji-sama was here he would already figure out what was happening.' 

She walked and walked until her feet hurt and finally after hours she reached a two-story house with no colour other than a boring yellow and a sign on the door that said 'Welcome!'

'How low have I fallen...'

She knocked on the door and waited impatiently, the only thing she wanted was to grasp who she was now and drink the night away in hopes of waking up from the nightmare.

Yes, she decided, this was a nightmare, and she only needed to wake up, then she would be able to go and enjoy the time before college with her friends.

The next moment she regretted her choice, opting for just getting her new name, clothes and money before running away from the place before she was discovered as a fake by the family of the original owner.

The door remained closed, so Peach tried to just push the door, surprisingly it opened revealing the strangely decorated interior.

'Does this girl live with lunatics?'

Peach thought as she entered, removing her shoes before stepping into the house and taking them in her right hand, she closed the door and walked upstairs, after opening three doors she finally found the bedroom that belonged to her (did it truly?) And entered, not bothering to waste time she quickly looked for a bag big enough to carry the things she would need.

When she found it she started to look for clothes and comfortable shoes, putting what she considered necessary in it, a few pens and a notebook went inside after she placed a small certificate that congratulated one 'Isabella Marie Swan' on a Spelling Bee contest, she put some toiletries inside as well and then changed her clothes.

She found a substantial amount of money in a corner of the closet, almost 5000 dollars, she would need to make a budget.

She paused for a moment, the name giving her a headache as she tried to remember from where she heard it, Peach remembered faintly hearing her younger sister rant about a 'Bella Swan' in the few moments she spent with her family, but she could remember nothing more. Maybe it was a foreign friend? A celebrity? A character from a film? 

Shacking her head the former japanese girl walked into the shared bathroom and grimaced at her actual appearance, seeing a white girl reflecting into the mirror was awful but seeing the boring and attire and the plain look of herself was like an attack.

It was obvious that the girl didn't place much attention on herself just by the clothes, that needed to change, she couldn't believe how she treated her body.

Just thinking about the long process that she took just to change her body and the money she spent to finally be in her right body made her want to punch something. But it was fine, now she was in the right body, one that wasn't different from how she was born, the ethnicity was wrong, but she would take what she could.

Right now she needed to trim her eyebrows to resemble her previous ones, the tail of the eyebrows was cut and a small peak remain to present a pair of narrow eyebrows, the next thing she did was her hair. Peach cut her hair in a mullet hairstyle and then shaved the sides of her hair, just like her adored Genji-sama, even doing the lines with an electric razor she found in a cabinet. When she was satisfied she nodded to herself and took her bag, walking quickly downstairs to get out of the house.

When she passed the entrance she saw a bicycle out of the corner of her left eye and went to look at it, after inspecting it she took it and started to ride away.

...

Paradise Valley

2002

Surprisingly getting a job and a place to stay was not hard. 

The only thing she needed to do was to offer her help as a babysitter/tutor and throw a few words here and there and a japanese family that seemed well off received immediately.

She didn't make her qualifications seem better because Peach knew it would be a problem later if she didn't show them, so she just went with what she knew.

The Kurosawa family was in desperate need of a full time babysitter that also taught their two daughters manners, Japanese and hopefully a bit of self-defence, luckily for them Peach knew all that perfectly.

It was well known in her old world that she came from a rich family, just like Tokio and Genji (though the Takiyas wealth was earned through not so legal means) and she had an excellent education. From all types of arts and crafts to fighting.

And so her second Life began.


End file.
